


Emotions running high but the love is still the same

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, because they needed a proper make up scene, i added more feels, with an actual conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Aaron was tempted... really tempted to just go there and check. But he was also mad at him. Mad because apparently, Robert had no idea how all of this affected their marriage. Aaron didn't wanna lose him. Not over this mess. Not ever!“Fucking idiot.” - he whispered as he tried to dry his eyes before he decided to go upstairs.Or...Missing scene from yesterday's ep... well that, and the ep before that. I needed more feelings and a proper conversation so, here it is.





	Emotions running high but the love is still the same

He didn't mean it. Course he didn't. He loved Robert even if he did stupid shit like this. He couldn't not to. He understood his reasons, his anger, his fear, he knew exactly what was going on in his husband's head. It didn't make it any less complicated though. He just wanted all this mess to go away. He knew how Robert could be and didn't want him getting into something he couldn't get out of.

Maybe Robert was blinded by rage, but even he had to see that going after that scum won't solve any of their problems... only adding to it. And Aaron needed Robert safe.

He couldn't bear even the thought of losing him.

After he chucked him out, he half expected him to come back, but deep down he knew he wouldn't. Robert was stubborn. Just as stubborn as Aaron himself could be at times.

 _Maybe he went to Vic's... or perhaps not... coz he would've had to tell her everything then. Bernice? Nah, even Robert's not that desperate. The scrapyard!_ he thought _He must be there!_

Aaron was tempted... really tempted to just go there and check. But he was also mad at him. Mad because apparently, Robert had no idea how all of this affected their marriage. Aaron didn't wanna lose him. Not over this mess. Not ever!

“Fucking idiot.” - he whispered as he tried to dry his eyes before he decided to go upstairs. He didn't fancy running into Liv and tell her everything. He didn't wanna talk, he just.... wanted Robert to see sense.

* * *

He settled on the floor with a blanket. It was uncomfortable. But still a better option than the rest. He definitely wouldn't go to Vic's... or Diane's...

He pulled out his phone from his pocket, unlocked it, then just stared at his background picture.

His family. The people he loved the most.

The boy who he hoped would grow up to be a much better person than he was... the girl he loved as his own sister, and the man.... the man of his dream. The man he didn't want to lose. Suddenly the picture wasn't as sharp as before until it all became a blur.... then he realized he was crying. He loved his family more than anything, and he didn't wanna lose them, but he was out of his depth.

He was tired and exhausted, and all he wanted was his husband to tell him it's all gonna be okay. He wanted nothing more than to feel Aaron's arms around him, feel his warmth. Instead, he was here.... at the scrapyard... cold... and all alone... He kept looking at the pictures on his phone, thinking about how the hell did he let things get this far.

Just like how Aaron knew Robert, Robert knew his husband, so he had no doubt that despite their fight, and how he told him to get out, Aaron was having just as much trouble sleeping as him. He wondered if he was in bed already. If he stayed on his side or crawled over to Robert's place. Because he did that every time Robert was away on business. They had way too many phone calls, and video chats for him to not recognize it, and make a joke out of it. The truth was he loved it. He loved, that Aaron loved and missed him that much. He wondered if it's still the case. He hoped so. Because god knows he missed him. He hated all this fighting, and he was determined to go back to the Mill to talk... but he wanted to give both of them space. He hated it, but he knew they needed it.

* * *

Vic went home, and Liv was still upstairs, so it was only the two of them. Alone. The silence was unbearable until they decided to speak.

“Look...”

“So....” - they said at the same time

“After you.”

“No, no... go on.” - nodded Aaron as he sat down properly. He was still a couple of inches away from Robert, and Robert didn't dare to move closer. Not yet.

“I know you're sick of hearing this, and I'm sick of saying it but... sorry. I... I get what you said earlier, and you were right. I'm too invested and... I need to back off. And Aaron, believe me, I know I've said things in the past... I know, okay, but... there's nothing... NOTHING that's more important to me than you.... us.” - he said while he looked him in the eyes. He saw Aaron's eyes welling up in tears, but he couldn't stop, not now. - “I love you. I love you so much! I don't want this to come between us, I... I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you.” - he said before his voice failed him and he needed to take a big breath before he could continue. - “Aaron, look at me.” - he said finally stepping closer. He sat on his heels before him, with his hands on Aaron's – “You're my life. Our family means everything, and … even the thought of not having you in my life...” - he said before tears came running down his face.

“Robert.” - sniffed Aaron as he leaned forward to get closer to him. Their foreheads were almost touching as Aaron brushed the tears off Robert's face – “You gotta mean this Robert... because... I don't wanna lose you either. You're all I've ever wanted... and more... but I can't stand around to see how this mess destroys us.”

“It won't. I won't let it. I'm done with it. Okay? I am.”

“I can't keep wondering if you had another dangerous plan... what if... what if one day you'll go too far? What if... “

“I won't, I stop. Just please, just tell me we're okay. I don't want anything else, just tell me we're okay.”

“I love ya, Robert, I just want you safe. I need ya.” - said Aaron as he kept stroking his cheek.

“I promise.”

“Don't... just... don't promise... show me. Show me you mean it. Okay?”

“Okay. I do it.” - he said sniffing. - “I'm sorry.” - he said as he put his arms around Aaron. As soon as he felt his husband hugging him back, it was like a heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and for a second he was calm.

“Let me stand up.” - whispered Aaron, and Robert backed up so fast he almost knocked himself over. - “Come here.” – told him Aaron, when he was on his feet. He pulled him close before he planted a soft kiss on his lips. It was nothing more, just their lips touching for a second, but Robert never felt so happy.

“I'm so tired.” - he sighed burying his head in Aaron's neck.

“Me too.” - admitted Aaron. - “I didn't have the best night.”

“Me neither.” - he said as they finally parted.

“You know both of our sisters were fighting your corner today.” - said Aaron with a weak smile.

“What?” - he asked surprised.

“Yeah, Liv told me she gets it, doesn't agree with it, but she gets it... and Vic told me the same.”

“I didn't... I didn't tell her to say that.”

“I know. I know, it's just... they made me think, and of course, I know how you feel, but... you can't keep going on like this Robert.”

“I know, I just want us to be okay, I don't care about the rest.” - he said waiting for Aaron to confirm it.

“We're okay.” - he said quietly. They stood there just looking at each other for seconds before Aaron broke the silence - “You wanna come with me to have a lie-down?”

“Really?”

“It's just... it's sleeping, Robert.”

“I know... I know.”

“So?”

“Okay.” - he nodded before he let Aaron lead the way. He knew it was strictly sleeping and nothing more, and he was fine with it. He just wanted to have a rest, and having Aaron beside him.... he needed nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it, I needed to get this off my chest. Okay if you need anything you know where to find me.


End file.
